


Luca Gets Sorted

by Fangirl_4Life



Series: Wonderfully Witchy [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, I did my best, parents waiting for news, shireen and rickon are adorable let's be real, teenagers goofing off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_4Life/pseuds/Fangirl_4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickon and Shireen had been concerned that their son would be a Squib, not as though they would disown him or anything. They just wanted to know if he would join his cousins at Hogwarts or not. Luca himself  always been excited to go to Hogwarts, but now as his sorting approaches he's getting worried that he won't be placed in the right house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright because I wanted to add in what houses the kids all end up in

Luca Stark was nervous beyond wall control. He knew that he shouldn't be worried about what house he gets sorted into. By all accounts there is no reason to worry. After all his family was scattered throughout the houses and had been for years, starting with his father's family. It wasn't as though he should be nervous, after all no matter what house he gets sorted into he'll have family there.

He wasn't yet born when Steffon and Brynden Stark had been sorted. But every once in awhile the twins would recall how nervous they were, both of their parents had been Gryffindor's and they did not want to disappoint them. Steffon said that no one was surprised when he sent the letter saying that he'd been sorted into Gryffindor. Brynden often followed that statement with a shrug and said "The only person who gave me shit for being a Ravenclaw were Cersei and Tywin and I don't really give a fuck what they think." Although everyone had expected him and Steffon to be sorted into the same house, as is the case with most twins, no one truly judged besides Cersei and Tywin and Brynden already hated the two so he didn't care what they thought.

Luca was born only a couple of months before Rickard Stark was sorted so there was no way he could possibly remember that. The only dwarf in the Stark family line would say that he'd hoped to be with his brothers in Hogwarts and everyone expected him to be a Ravenclaw due to his intelligence. Evidently his sorting into Hufflepuff had been a surprise, although it didn't stop him from getting top marks in all his classes. Even the smartest Ravenclaws couldn't match his marks.

He'd heard his Aunt Arya and 'Uncle' Theon argue over Joanna's sorting his whole life. Evidently they'd made a bet on which house Joanna would be sorted into, Arya said Slytherin and Theon said Gryffindor. Life had assumed that Arya had paid The on after she lost. But according to Joanna the argument was going ten years strong as Arya claimed the bet hadn't been official despite all of her siblings saying it had been.

Lyanna Stark and Eleana Stark were not twins. They may have been cousins, looking nothing alike expect from being the same height, but neither parents of the girls could have been twins for how much they acted like each other. Didn't mean that they were twins. But hell they even finished each other's sentences nine times out of ten. So their sorting into Gryffindor was a surprise to no one. The two girls were still extremely close and were both heading into the same profession; curse breakers for Gringotts.

Elizabeth and James Stark were the last of Robb and Myrcella's kids, currently fifth years. No one had truly been sure what house or houses they would be sorted into. They had a little bit of everything that each house valued, no one could know for sure where they'd be placed. So it was a pleasant surprise that they turned out to be Hufflepuffs (both twins excited that they wouldn't be separated as Steffon and Brynden had been), following in their brother's footsteps of getting top marks in every subject.

Rhaego Stark and the Martell twins, Joan and Micah, are currently fourth years. Jon and Daenerys' only son was sorted into Ravenclaw the second the sorting hat touched his head, the fastest sorting in twenty years according to Joan. Joan had been known to over exaggerate things greatly, the only thing about Sansa and Trystane;s daughter to stay the same throughout her life. She often said that her sorting had taken hours, Rhaego always corrected her by saying it only took ten minutes for each twin. Joan had been placed into Gryffindor and Micah into Ravenclaw in the end, the first time they'd been separated in their lives. Micah complained that it too too long to get his own space.

The only family member who had been sorted just before him were Jon and Dany's last daughter, Visenya, and Tommen's children, Ronan and Leena Baratheon. Visenya was the only Stark in history to be sorted into SLytherin. At first Luca was concerned that he would never get to talk to his favorite cousin ever again, that was before his parents told him that he'd always be able to talk to Visenya. Ronan and Lena were more of cousins to Robb and Myrcella's kids as their mother and Tommen were siblings, but seeing as Luca's mother was a cousin to Tommen and Myrcella he'd grown up calling them cousins. They really were sweet people, never yelling and never violent. Ronan's sorting into Hufflepuff had been expected and gladly welcome, Lena's placement into Ravenclaw had been a welcome surprise to all. The three were second years and currently trying to calm Luca down.

"There's no reason to be worried." Visenya told him. "After all you'll be there with someone, no matter the house."

"Spoken like a true Slytherin." Ronan laughed. "Shouldn't you two go get changed in the ladies room?"

"If we must." Visenya gave a long sigh. "Come on Lena, you dear twin wishes for us to leave."

The girls grabbed their uniforms and left the compartment giggling. The boys changed quickly and Luca became more and more nervous. When the girls came back dressed in their uniforms, a Slytherin green tie around Visenya's neck and a Ravenclaw blue tie around Lena's, Rhaego trailed behind and began to loosen his blue tie.

"Nervous Luca?" Rhaego asked, running his fingers through his white-blond curls.

"Only a little bit," Luca shrugged.

"He never has been good at lying, has he?" Visenya smirked, sitting next to her brother.

"Afraid so, sis." Rhaego laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Vis here has told you that you'll be with one of us no matter the house."

"She has." Luca nodded, staring at the gray eyed girl.

"Here's a sound piece of advice," Rhaego said, "listen to her. She's the only Slytherin in this family for a reason."

"Oh come on." Visenya rolled her eyes. "We're really not  _that_ bad. We're not evil, just willing to do what we need to get what we want. Now what would you call that if you weren't talking about a Slytherin?"

"Ambitious." Luca said quickly.

"And we Slytherins value ambition." Visenya smirked. "Don't hate us just because we're snakes. I don't hate you or Ele just because you're a hawk and she's a lion."

"And I don't hate you because you're a snake." Rhaego rolled his eyes.

"But plenty of others do." Ronan said. "Can't blame them. You guys haven't exactly had the best reputation since both of the Wizarding Wars."

"Well those are over and done with." Lena said, rolling her hazel eyes. "But you're not wrong."

"Yeah but Albus Potter was a Slytherin." Luca said. "He wasn't evil."

"And that was twenty years ago Luca." Visenya sighed. "Just because he wasn't evil doesn't mean our reputation has gotten any better. Unless one of us goes on to cure some disease or save the world we'll always be seen as the bad guys."

"Tyrell's are often Slytherins." Lena said.

"As are Martell's." The five turned to see Joan and Micah in the doorway. "Nothing wrong with being a snake. Besides our great uncle Oberyn was one and is head of the house now."

"One of the greatest heads we've had in quite some time." Visenya smirked. "He really is amazing with those potions."

"He's only human, VIs." Miahc rolled his eyes. "Calm yourself. He shows up to our birthday every year, trust us he's not  _that_ great."

"Someone's just upset because he's not a snake." Visenya laughed.

"Not upset." Micah scoffed, sitting on the floor beside his twin. "I love being a hawk."

"Okay why is it that Ravenclaws are hawks and not ravens?" Lena asked. "Does that bug anyone else?"

"Not exactly." Elizabeth entered the compartment with James just behind her. "What's bugging me is that all of our family is in one compartment and they didn't invite us to the party. What about you James?"

"Feeling the same way, sis." James said, sitting next to Micah. "So will you be joining us in Hufflepuff, cuz?"

Luca shrugged and scooted over so Elizabeth could sit on the seat next to him. "Can't say. Does it really matter what house I'm in?"

"No." Elizabeth glared at her twin, blue eyes darkening. "Don't listen to him. He just wants the number of Hufflepuffs to match the number of Gryffindors."

"Uh, what?" Luca asked, staring at the others in confusion.

"I've been keeping track of all the sortings for this gigantic family of ours." James said. "Currently the score is at Gryffindor with five family member, Ravenclaw with four, Hufflepuff with four, and Slytherin with one. I'd like to get Hufflepuff into a tie with Gryffindor for first place."

"See this is why he wasn't chosen for a prefect." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Like I care about that." James scoffed. "Next year I get to be captain of the Quidditch team and I can finally beat Slytherin for the championship."

"Not a chance cousin." Visenya laughed. "I can officially join  the team this year and you've lost to me many times. You really up to losing that championship to me?"

"My team can beat yours." James said, rolling his green eyes. "Just you wait."

"I won't hold my breath." Visenya laughed.

Luca zoned out as his cousins continued to talk and joke. He knew he should pay attention since he was certain he was missing some witty banter, but his mind was on his parents. His dad had been a Gryffindor and his mom was a Squib, so they had been worried for a while when he showed no signs of magic. Although they had been prepared to face the fact if he was a Squib. He remembered clearly their relieved and surprised faces when he threw a temper tantrum only a few days before he turned six and made the glasses on the table fly towards the walls. He supposed his mom was even more excited because her only child was bale to do the things she couldn't and could go to the school she always wanted to. He didn't want to disappoint her. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he did, probably break down and run away to Arya and Gendry's house until his dad found him and made him come home.

VIsenya waved her hand in front of his face and Luca jumped up  smacking his head against hers and knocking them both to the ground.

"That hurt." Visenya groaned.

"Sorry." Luca said, rushing to help her up.

"Don't sweat it." Visenya stood up and made a face when she realized her white-blond hair was falling out of her braid. "We're in Hogsmeade. Go to the boats and we'll see ya real soon, squirt."

With that she left the compartment and Luca rushed after her. Luca was prone to losing himself in thought, something that made him more like his mother despite his Stark looks. He hurried to where a large man was yelling for first years. Almost tripping over his robes he entered a boat and noticed two girls giggling and looking at him strangely.

"Don't worry about my sisters." The boy across from him said. "We're haven't really seen any Stark children."

"Okay...?" Luca shrugged.

"I'm Thomas Tyrell." The boy stuck out his hand and Luca shook it reluctantly. "You must be the final Stark child of this generation."

"How could you tell?" Luca asked, trying to remember if he himself had met any Tyrell's besides Margaery who did not have any kids to his knowledge.

"You look like one." One of the girls said. "Lily Tyrell and this is my sister Lucy."

Lucy gave him a shy smile and Luca had to memorize their features as they spoke. They looked enough like Tyrell's, brown curls and brown eyes. Although Lucy had freckles like Thomas whereas Lily had none. At least they wouldn't be too hard to tell apart. "So which Tyrell is your parent?" Luca asked.

"Willas." Lucy said quickly. "You're Rickon Stark and Shireen Baratheon's son."

"Uh..yeah." Luca gave a nervous chuckle. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really." Lily said with a shrug. "But I wouldn't worry about it."

"Right." Luca said. "What house do you want to be sorted into?"

"Slytherin." Lily smiled proudly. "Almost all Tyrells are."

"They said the same thing about Lannister's always being Gryffindors." Lucy reminded her sister. "I'm fine with anything really."

"Ravenclaw." Thomas said. "I wanna learn as much as I can."

"You're just hoping it'll help you become Minister of Magic by the time you're twenty-six."

"Not an unrealistic goal." Thomas shrugged. "What about you Stark?"

"Not sure really." Luca shrugged. "I mean my families all over the place. Hard not to be worried about it."

"You'll be fine." Lucy gave him a smile. He decided he liked Lucy best.

Finally the boats reached the other side of the lake and Luca hopped out and almost ran up the steps. He'd seen the castle so many times, mostly for graduations for cousins so he didn't take time to drink it all in like his fellow first years. When he reached the top and was allowed in Luca felt the need to take a picture of some sort. The first years were gathered up and told to wait until the doors opened so they could be sorted. Luca knew full well how the sorting went and was almost laughing at some of the stories he heard of how they could be sorted, using magic in front of the school and fighting a troll were the two most popular stories to spread apparently. Just as Luca was about to correct them the doors opened and they walked towards the front.

Luca looked at the tables, his eyes finding his cousins easily. Elizabeth and James smiled at him from the Hufflepuff table, their golden curls shining in the candle light. Ronan waved from his spot at the Hufflepuff table and mouthed, 'don't worry'. Rhaego, Miach, and Lena all made faces at him from the Ravenclaw table and he had to hold in his laughter. Joan gave a small wave from her spot at the Gryffindor table, she seemed lonely until a girl leaned over and began talking to her. Finally Luca's eyes landed on Visenya who gave him a smirk and a wink before she turned to talk to one of her friends. They stopped in front of the teachers table and one of the teachers came forward and explained the sorting. Luca waited patiently for his name to be called, ignoring all the other names and hearing his heart in his ears once the first S name was called out.

"Luca Stark." He walked up to the front and tried to ignore the whispers. He had a feeling that James wasn't the only person keeping track of which of his cousins ended up in what house, it looked like the teachers themselves were making bets. Luca sat on the stool and closed his eyes once he felt the hat placed upon his head,

"Ah." He heard, Luca knew only he could hear the hat, Steffon dn Brynden had said so a million times at the platform. "The final Stark child. Only son of Rickon Stark and Shireen Baratheon. Child of a Squib too. Certainly you'd want to join your father's house."

 _Wait!_ He thought.  _I don't know which house I should chose._

"You don't chose." The hat said. "I do."

 _I get that._ Luca thought.  _I just heard that you take the students wishes into consideration when you sort them._

"Occasionally I do." The hat confirmed. "What are you so conflicted about?"

_I...I just don't want to disappoint my mom. She's already overjoyed that I get to go here like Dad, but I just don't want her to hate me for ending up in the wrong house._

"Believe me," the hat said, "it'd won;t be the wrong house. You'd do well in any house, but I can sense something else there."

_What is it?_

"Could be nothing." The hat said, Luca was getting tired of this hat's riddles. "Could be everything. But the question still stand; what house should _I_  pick?"

 _I just want to make my mom proud._ Luca thought back to Joan and Visenya alone at their tables besides friends. It seemed too lonely, but Joan wouldn't be shunned like Visenya was. Visenya had friends, but everyone expected her to be evil. Joan would be perfectly fine as a Gryffindor, people wouldn't hate her just for her house.

"You wish to join your cousin." The hat sighed.

 _She looked so lonely._ Luca didn't care which cousin the hat spoke of. In either case he wanted to join them, make them less lonely.

"She has friends." The hat pointed out.

_Yes, she does. But they're not family. She needs family too._

"In that case," the hat said before yelling out to all, "SLYTHERIN!"

 


	2. The Parents Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same story, just with the parents

Shireen knew the story of her nieces and nephews sortings. There was no need for her to go over them as she waited. AFter all Myrcella and Robb came over for lunch just twenty minutes ago and said that Elizabeth and James weren't saying anything expect that Willas' triplets were all separated, the boy in Gryffindor, one girl in Ravenclaw, and the final one in Slytherin. Now she sat by the window nervously. Myrcella had told her that the rest of the Stark parents were coming over to wait for the letter, it was a tradition that no one felt like breaking. Shireen felt the need for her family members to be surrounding her as she waited.

"You alright?" Myrcella asked, sitting next to her.

"Fine." Shireen said. "Where are the others?"

"The guys are talking Quidditch and Arya, Dany, and Sansa will be here shortly." myrcella handed her a cup of tea. "Don't worry. Worrying really doesn't help. Believe me I've had the most experience with it."

"Excuse you." Arya scoffed, sitting beside them with Danya and Sansa joining not a second after. "I have waited through fourteen previous sortings."

"Correction." Dany said. "Seven sortings for fourteen nieces and nephews. And none of them have been your children so don't act as though you know what Shireen is feeling."

"I know the feeling of worry." Arya said.

"That you'll lose a bet with Theon about the sortings." Sansa laughed. "I've only gone through this once, but it was for two children at the same time. That ups the worry factor."

"I've sat through three." Dany shrugged.

"That's very cute ladies." Myrcella smirked. "Seven children and five sortings. I think I win this one."

Shireen smiled softly. "I'm just worried about him."

"Understandable." Sansa said.

"I think for different reasons." Dany rolled her violet eyes. "Why are you worried?"

"Luca's a sweet boy." Shireen sighed. "He's just always so worried about disappointing me and thinking that he has at every turn. I know he's been worried about being sorted into the wrong house."

"The hat doesn't make mistakes." Arya said. "Never has and it never will. I can tell you right now that whatever house Luca gets sorted into will be the perfect one for him."

Shireen gave a small laugh and a scream could be heard from the kitchen were the husbands were.

"What the-"

"Calm down Trystane." Robb's laughter came through.

"What happened?" Sansa asked, all five women standing and entering kitchen.

"We got an owl." Jon said through his laughter. "No one said anything because we didn't see it and it flew right by Trystane before pooping on his shirt."

Arya burst into laughter alongside the men and Sansa rolled her eyes, moving to help her husband clean his shirt. "It's not  _that_ funny." Myrcella said slapping her husband's arm. Dany moved to Jon and glared at him while Shireen just gave Rickon an upset look. Soon all the men fell silent and Arya followed suit, although she did so rather reluctantly.

"Who'd owl is it?" Shireen asked.

"Visenya's." Dany said, quickly taking the note from the snowy owls foot. "Luca must've borrowed it."

Rickon almost jumped across the counter to grab the letter that Dany easily handed to him. Shireen hurried to her husband's side as he opened it.

"Well what does it say?" Gendry asked.

_Mom and Dad,_

_Sorry for using Vis' owl, but one of my roommate's sued mine without telling me and Vis said I could borrow hers any time I needed to. I have a feeling that she knew this would happen. Next time remind me to not let her out of my sight so another roommate doesn't steal her. Not Visenya, but my owl. I'm rambling, but the point is I'm decently happy with my sorting. I don't think it's the greatest, but then again I'm still trying to make myself remember that this is real and not some weird dream. Sorry, rambling again. Anyways I wasn't really sure how to say it so I'm using James' counting system for all of us and our houses._

_Gryffindor-5_

_Ravenclaw-4_

_Hufflepuff-4_

_Slytherin-2_

_So yeah, that's my house. Hope I get a response soon,_

_Luca Eddard Stark_

It was reasonably quiet after Rickon finished reading the letter. Myrcella finally broke the silence with, "What does he mean by 'James' counting system'?"

"I think just that." Daenerys said. "Your youngest has been keeping track of which of his siblings and cousins are in what house."

"I don't know whether to be proud that he can keep track of things like that or upset that he isn't putting that much effort in his marks." Robb said, getting everyone to laugh.

"Well, at least Visenya won't be the only Slytherin Stark for the rest of her life." Jon said. "I don't know why he'd be so worried about being put into Slytherin."

"Their reputation." Trystane said. "You have to remember people meet my family and are automatically trying to make sure we won't going crazy on them or murder them because we were Slytherins. He's not coming from a wrong place, but maybe he won't be so worried once we respond."

Rickon was the one to start writing their response of happiness that he was with his favorite cousin and Shireen gave Myrcella a thankful smile. Her cousin had always been considerably nicer to her than her aunt Cersei and Joffrey were, and she was grateful that she'd calmed her down somewhat. After all waiting to hear what your child had to say about where they'd been sorted was very nerve wracking. Mayhaps it was just as bad sending the letter. Shireen wouldn't know. All she really knew at the moment, was that she was happy that her son was in a house with someone he knew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on like some kind of writing spree. Just got all these ideas in my mind and all the motivation to write them. I'll try to update An Awkward Revelation soon though

**Author's Note:**

> Steffon and Brynden: 25  
> Rickard: 22  
> Joanna: 21  
> Lyanna and Eleana: 19  
> Elizabeth and James: 15  
> Rhaego, Joan, and Micah: 14  
> Visenya, Ronan, and Lena: 12  
> Luca, Thomas, Lily, and Lucy: 11


End file.
